


Loving Molly

by jaimistoryteller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft have been together for years and have recently brought Molly into their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Molly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amythe3lder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/gifts).



> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you have a great birthday Amy!
> 
> Thank you to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for her help cleaning this up.

  
Molly’s POV  
For the last several months she had been happier than she had been in years. She went from privately pining after the detective inspector and the politician-spook to getting to fall asleep with one or both of them curled up around her at night. For reasons she still doesn’t understand they had invited her to join them in their relationship just after Greg’s birthday.

Despite the often cuddling and snuggling, sex is a topic the three of them have not yet broached. She knows that both are fully functioning men, it’s hard to miss when there have been occasions when both have woken up hard. Greg normally smiles at her sleepily when it happens and snuggles a bit closer. Mycroft stammers apologies and heads to the loo pretty close to every time. End result: no making out for her.

So she has decided to start a discussion about it with them. To find out why where their relationship is at and where it is going. While she is happy with what they have, she just feels as if she is in limbo.

It is another three weeks after she makes that choice before she gets to have a night with the two of them.

When she gets to Mycroft’s home, she knocks before entering, the same way she always does, just because it is something polite to do.

Stepping into the house, she is surprised to see that most of the lights are out, with candles lightly scattered over the various flat surfaces. She follows the candles through the house to the upstairs master bedroom where she discovers her partners sitting on the bed, side by side. Mycroft is dressed only in loose sleeping bottoms and pants that peak out of the bottoms. Greg is wearing a robe, but according to the legs sticking out and the peaks of chest she can see, he’s not actually wearing anything.

“Myc here noticed that you were wondering what we are. I suggested we have a romantic night in.” Greg states from his spot on the bed. “Myc also thought that you were more interested in me than him, which is part of why we haven’t done more than cuddling. Cause I wanted all three of us to be on the same page.”

She just stands there staring, not sure what to say. For years she has liked both, wanted both, but Greg had been married, and after the marriage ended, he was with Mycroft, and she hadn’t wanted to mess up their relationship. As for Mycroft, she hadn’t thought he was interested in a relationship prior to his arrangement with the detective inspector, afterwards she had figured that he was gay.

“I should go,” she finally stammers before turning on her heel. She had it wrong, she was a distraction, nothing more. Mycroft thought she doesn’t want him, according to what she can read in his current posture he is very uncomfortable with this plan of Greg’s.

Turning, she blinks back the tears as she leaves the room. She moves quickly through the house, only she doesn’t make it to the door. At the bottom of the steps a smooth hand catches her arm, keeping her from going any further.

“Please do not leave,” she is surprised by the fact the politician is the one asking her to stay, “I believe that the wrong idea has been made.”

“I don’t think so,” she replies, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

He slowly walks around her until he is standing in front of her, stormy eyes studying her face. Releasing her arm, he slowly turns so his back towards her, revealing a series of thin scars lining the sides of his spin. Years working in a morgue and around a variety of people allow her to understand exactly what those marks are.

“Explain,” she states as he slowly turns back around.

”Sherlock, Ana, and Gregory are the only ones aware of the marks. As long as I continued the belief that you wanted Gregory and not me, well,” he shrugs, not bothering to finish the sentence.

Her eyes narrow, sweeping over his face and the rest of his upper body. There are other marks that she can read the history of violence. “I want both of you.” she states clearly but softly, “I always have.”

His eyes widen, there is shock and something more in it, though she doesn’t dare try figure out what it is.

The hand that had grabbed her arm hesitantly comes up to touch her face. Slowly his fingers caress her face.

“May I kiss you?” he murmurs as he steps closer, closing the space between them.

“Yes,” she answers breathlessly. That was not what she was expecting him to ask.

Leaning forward and tilting his head slightly, he presses their lips together. It is gentle, sweet, and affectionate. There is a wealth of emotions behind it: fear and hope, anxiety and need, passion and hesitation, and above all love.

Her hands creep slowly up his chest to loop around his neck as they continue to kiss.

She nearly jumps when a firm body slots behind her. Firm hands slide down her arms before looping behind the solid body in front of her.

“You can guess what our genius was foolishly thinking,” her detective inspector murmurs in her ear even as their politician keeps kissing her. “We should go up to our room, it would be more comfortable than this.”

When the auburn-haired man straightens up, she is breathless and dazed, but manages a smile as she nods.

Their silver fox leads the way, taking her hand, while she takes hold of their politician’s hand. The three of them quickly make their way up the steps to the room.

In the bedroom, the detective inspector pauses beside the bed, turning to her, cupping her jaw and kissing her long and slow.

This time it is the politician who fits against her back.

By the time he lifts his head, she is boneless, body pressed close between them, which is a good thing since she is not currently sure that she could stand on her own. Both of them are excellent kissers.

“Tonight is about you, we did not intend for the evening to start the way it did, for that I apologize,” the politician gently tells her.

Nodding, the detective inspector apologizes as well, “I need to apologize too, for saying things wrong.”

“I’m sorry for not letting you explain.” She apologizes.

The silver fox grins at them, “Now that we have covered all the apologies can we get back to our original plan?”

“That would be acceptable,” the auburn-haired man replies from behind her.

“What’s the plan?” she asks, still a bit dazed from all of the kissing.

“Cuddling, eating, a massage, and possibly a bit more if you desire,” the detective inspector answers her.

She smiles, “That could be nice, I like that.”

“Would you like to get comfortable? Kick your shoes off and sit on the bed, if you’d like, get changed into some night clothes?” the detective inspector suggests.

She glances between them, before nodding, “I’ll grab a change of clothes and use the loo.”

“Great! While you do that, Myc will go grab the food from the kitchen and I will get the bed all made up.” the detective inspector announces.

She nods again, straighten up, which puts distance between herself and the politician.

Heading over to the dresser, she opens the top drawer where she has a small supplies of clothing for sleeping in, and tugs out her pajamas before slipping into the attached bathroom to use it and change.

What a rollercoaster, she thinks, hope to sadness to passion. We’ll see what happens next.

Once she has finished, she folds what she was wearing to put on top of the dresser and returns to the room, pausing by the door to admire her two men.

“Wow,” she murmurs. Mycroft has returned to his seat, his long legs stretched out with a tray of food on his lap. Greg is casually leaning against the headboard, robe in the same positioning as it started off.

“Care to join us sweetheart?” Greg inquires, tapping a spot between them, “We have some of your favorites.”

She smiles shyly, clamoring up on the bed to settle between them.

“What would you like to eat first?” the politician inquires, motioning to the tray.

She goes to reach for the fork, only to have the detective inspector grab her arm, and give a small shake of his head. Nodding, she drops her arm and states, “Those little meat bites look good.”

Smiling at her hesitantly, Mycroft lifts the fork and spears a piece of meat before offering it too her. the next several minutes are spent with them taking turns feeding her little bites from the tray and she even occasionally snitches the fork to offer them. At one point she takes a small piece of melon that Greg offers her and holds it between her teeth, turning to face Mycroft, uncertain if her idea will work.

His eyes dilate slightly as he leans in, accepting the second half of the melon and kissing her in the process. Even after the melon is gone the two of them continue to kiss and the tray seems to vanish, though she is pretty sure that is just Greg moving it. She doesn’t care however because her politician is still kissing her and seems to be rather talented with his tongue and lips.

When they finally break apart, she discovers that she has shifted over from sitting beside the auburn-haired man to straddling his lap. His hands are lightly holding her hips, one of her hands resting on his shoulder while the other is curled around the back of his neck.

Sitting back, she blinks at him, smiling at the warmth and desire running through her.

“Can I,” she starts, blushing because she does not know how to ask, “”Will you . . . will you kiss each other?”

The smile that curves Greg’s lips is downright scandalous before he leans forward, hand catching Mycroft by the back of the head and kissing him deeply, passionately. It is hotter than she expected, and makes her ache with need.

Scooting forward a bit she lightly kisses their fox’s exposed neck, little feathery touches, before pulling back to see what sort of reaction she has gotten, what she discovers is a pair of stormy eyes that are nearly black with lust watching her, and her detective inspector panting lightly.

“Massage now or later?” the detective inspector queries huskily.

“Later,” she answers, deciding to be bold and kiss him again.

She does not know how long the three of them sit there, each taking their time kissing and touching the other two, what she does know is she can feel exactly how hard both of her lovers are and how much she has soaked her panties.

At some point, they change positioning so that Mycroft is stretched out on the bed, with her still straddling his hips while Greg curls behind her.

“A few options for you,” he murmurs into her ear.

“I like options,” she gasps as the politician’s hands stroke her stomach through her shirt.

“This can be one of those lovely long make out sessions,” he lightly nibbles on the tip of her ear, “there can be sex between all three of us in some manner,” he nuzzles just behind her ear lightly, “or there can be sex between just two of us,” he kisses the side of her neck, tongue flicking out to lap at it, “or whatever else you might wish to do.” He works his way down her neck with little feathery kisses and nips, “Nothing has to happen. Something can happen. Several bouts of something can happen over the next several hours. Whatever will make you happy is our goal this evening.”

“I’d like Mycroft to be in the middle,” she eventually answers as she gasps in need, pressing down hard against the thickness she can feel through their combined clothing.

“Completely doable.” The detective inspector answers as he continues to nibble at the base of her neck. “Making out or something more?”

Blushing, she answers, “Making out into something more maybe?”

“Perfect sweetheart, that’s perfect,” the older man replies, smiling against her skin.

Again the three of them change positioning, she ends to settled against the headboard with Mycroft carefully straddling her hips, and Greg pressed against the politicians back. Long fingers trace and stroke her body through her night clothes while calloused fingers stroke the genius in the middle.

She watches in fascination as the politician leans into the contact, his eyes closing partly as he does so.

“Can we take your shirt off, Molly love?” Greg queries as he continues to touch the politician.

“I, ummm, yes,” she answers, startled because she had been intensely focused on the way their politician is reacting. It is the most reaction she has ever seen out of him, and she wants to know what works best to make him gasp, which is why she is paying close attention.

The spook’s nimble fingers quickly unfasten the buttons on her shirt before pushing it open and carefully caressing her chest and breasts with the lightest of touches.

Her attention is diverted from watching Mycroft as the politician touches her, fueling the fire in her belly even hotter. By the time she is a panting mess, so is the auburn-haired man who is still being teased as well.

“May I?” the politician requests as he fingers her bottoms.

She nods, a low moan escaping her lips at the way he continues to stroke her with his thumbs while he waits for her answer.

“Yes,” she gasps as he slowly tugs them down, his fingers skimming over her panties without taking them down as well.

Greg moves off to the side for a moment, watching with hungry eyes as he finishes pulling them off.

The politician then starts to slowly work his way back up her body. He kisses, nibbles, licks, and strokes every inch of her legs, making her gasp and moan, arch and writhe. By the time he reaches her panties a second time, she is lifting her hips, silently pleading with him to take them off and do something more.

It is actually their detective inspector that reaches over to tug them down and off, leaving her completely bare.

In response, the politician takes his time spreading her open and exploring her with careful touches, fingers teasing as much as his nose and tongue.

She loses track of time as he brings her to pleasure.

As she is coming down from the emotional and physical release, she watches through hooded eyes as Greg prepares their politician before grabbing a pair of condoms out of the drawer in the night stand.

“May we Molly?” Mycroft inquires huskily, as he shifts up her body to gently kiss her.

“Yes,” she hisses, arching into the hands that are touching her.

He sits back, accepting the second condom from their lover and opening it up to slip it on. A moment later she can feel as his hard length presses lightly against her, pressing forward slowly. When he is fully buried in her, she gasps and arches up, pushing against him and trying to encourage him to move. Instead, he leans in, taking his time slowly and deeply kissing her.

She is distracted when he first starts moving because he is a really good kisser, but it doesn’t take much for her to notice he is moving in time with Greg.

While Mycroft’s attention seems to be focused on keeping in time with their silver fox, she starts stroking and caressing his body, occasionally reaching past him to touch their fox as well.

More time passes as the pleasure builds again, though she is more interested in her lover’s pleasure than her own at this point.

A small voice in the back of her head says she wants to watch them together sometime, just for the pure hotness of it, but for today, this is wonderful. She had wanted an answer as to what they are.

The pleasure that those talented hands and smooth glide causes builds until she is gasping again, arching as it races through her and makes her see spots before relaxing back into the bedding. Moments later Mycroft is coming according to the fact she can feel the condom expanding and the expression on his face. A long, low groan lets her know that Greg has reached his pleasure as well.

Both men roll to the side, and she watches in fascination as their detective inspector takes the condoms off both of them, ties them and trashes them, before tugging her in between them so that the three of them are curled together with her in the middle.

She falls asleep a little bit later to being lightly stroked and cuddled with.


End file.
